The Combat Specialist and the Biotic and Communications Specialist
by Alexandria Todd 123
Summary: The Smith Twins, Taylor and Elizabeth have been assigned to the Normandy SR1 for its shakedown run and now have to help their friend, Commander Aileanna Shepard when they all find out that their names have been put forward by Nihlus for a chance to become spectres. Can the Twins help stop a war before it can even begin?


**Author's Notes: This chapter is completely made up so that I could introduce my OCs, Taylor and Elizabeth Smith. The Smith Twins are Joker's cousins which made me want to come with a chapter where they all got to the Normandy SR1 before the main story begins. Captain Anderson is included so that I could balance out the chapter as much as possible.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Seeing the Normandy SR1 for the First Time and Introducing the Smith Twins:**

On Earth in London, England, two identical girls were walking hand and hand over to the Systems Alliance Headquarters to meet up with the defense counsel about something important. As they entered the main lobby of the Systems Alliance Headquarters, one of the assistants of the defense counsel came over to them and said with a slightly worried look on her face, "Which one of you is Taylor?"

The girl on the right raised her left hand as she said with an understanding look on her face, "I am Taylor. This is my identical twin sister, Elizabeth. We know that the defense counsel wants to talk to us at two meeting and not one, but Elizabeth is deaf, so someone has to sign for her if I am not allowed in the room with her."

The assistant immediately said in understanding to Taylor, "I will go and update the defense counsel on this very quickly, Taylor. I will be back within fifteen minutes, all right."

Both Taylor and Elizabeth watched as the assistant walked over to the nearest elevator as she went to update the defense counsel about Elizabeth being deaf before Taylor turned to look Elizabeth right in the eye as she signed the following words as she spoke them to her twin sister, "Elizabeth, I might not be allowed in the room with you but I want you to stay strong for me and our parents. I do not know what they are going to be talking about today with you, but I do know that you are way smarter than me at the worst of times."

Elizabeth very quickly sign the following words back to Taylor in return with her usual smile on her face as she spoke them out loud, "Taylor, I understand what you are telling me, but you never know what is going to happen now that you told the assistant about me being deaf. Now, we just have to wait for the assistant to come back and tell us the defense counsel has decided to do."

After that both Taylor and Elizabeth kept silent until the assistant came back into the main lobby and said to the both of them, "The defense counsel has decided to let you two be in the same room together. They forgot to double check Elizabeth's medical history before doing the two meeting instead of one that was originally planned for today. They are completely sorry about that, by the way. They are going to talk to you two about the newest ship in the System Alliance Military and Captain Anderson personally wants to tell you both anyways."

Both Taylor and Elizabeth immediately were wide-eyed in shock as they both said together to the assistant in return in the form of a question, "Where is Captain Anderson at right now, madam?"

The assistant simply pointed towards the elevators and both Taylor and Elizabeth turned and said to Captain Anderson together at the same time, "Hi, Captain Anderson. What is going on here that you want us both here for, sir?"

Captain Anderson simply said as he answered our question as he signed to Elizabeth, "You will find out everything once the defense counsel gives you two your placement jobs onboard the Normandy SR1, girls. Now, if you will please come up with me, I am pretty sure that the defense counsel is getting impatient with you two as much as they are with me already today."

Right away, both Taylor and Elizabeth walked over to the elevator which Captain Anderson got into with them in silence. He pushed the button for the top floor and the elevator started to head upward towards the defense counsel while Elizabeth let Taylor brush and braid her long light brown hair very carefully and nicely in a very beautiful braided ponytail. Taylor smiled as she signed to Elizabeth as she said the following words to her, "Do you like what I did with your hair, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth pulled out her cell phone and took a very long and good look at the beautifully braided ponytail before she looked over at Taylor as she signed her answer with her usual smile on her face as she spoke the following words, "I love it, Taylor. Are you going to fix your hair before meeting the defense counsel, by the way?"

That got Taylor to very quickly put up her hair in a normal ponytail as she shot a look over at Captain Anderson who had started to laugh a little bit before she said to him with a glare, "Not funny at all, Captain Anderson. You should be glad that Elizabeth told me before we arrived in front of the bloody defense counsel, all right."

Immediately Captain Anderson says to Taylor, "I am sorry about that, Taylor. You do have a very good point there since we are about to meet with the defense counsel. You do know Joker, right, by the way?"

As soon he said those words, the elevator opened, and Joker immediately greeted both Taylor and Elizabeth by saying the following words as he signed to Elizabeth with his usual grin on his face, "Good afternoon, cousins. I was also called by the defense counsel for this meeting. How have you two been of late, by the way?"

Elizabeth and Taylor both answered by saying to Joker in return as they laughed their usual laughs as they run over to him for hugs and kisses, "We have been doing all right, Joker. We are sure surprised to see you here, though!"

One of the assistants to the defense counsel said to the three of us plus Captain Anderson with the best smile on her face, "The defense counsel is ready for the four of you, now."

Together, the four of us walked into a large room where the defense counsel was sitting over at a long table and one of the members asked for Elizabeth to step forward and Captain Anderson very quickly said to the member in question, "You have to sign to Elizabeth. She is deaf, madam."

The female member of the defense counsel very quickly said in return to Captain Anderson with a smile on her face, "Thank you for reminding me about that, Captain Anderson."

One of the assistants to the defense counsel signed to Elizabeth who very quickly but carefully stepped forward as the female member of the defense counsel said to her as she signed the following words, "Please state your full name to the counsel, madam."

Elizabeth immediately answered by signing out as she spoke out loud her name, "My name is Biotic Specialist Elizabeth Annie Smith of the Systems Alliance Military, madam."

One of the male members of the defense counsel spoke to Elizabeth as he signed to her, "Thank you, Ms. Elizabeth Smith, for coming. You can now stand over near the door while we have your twin sister, Taylor steps forward now."

Elizabeth walked pass Taylor as she smiled at her with a slight wink and once they were at their spots, the female member of the defense counsel said to Taylor who waiting for her to speak, "Please state your full name to the counsel, madam."

Taylor smiled as she said to the defense counsel with the best smile on her face, "My name is Combat Specialist Taylor Jessica Smith of the Systems Alliance Military, madam."

The same male member of the defense counsel immediately said to me with a smile, "Thank you, Ms. Taylor Smith. You can now join your twin sister, Elizabeth over near the door while I call for Joker to step forward now."

Taylor walked over to Elizabeth in silence as Joker walked forward without having to be told by the defense counsel and the female member of the defense counsel said to him with a smile, "Please state your full name to the counsel, mister?"

Joker took a very deep breath before saying his full name to the whole defense counsel in return, "My name is Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau of the Systems Alliance Military, madam."

The same person as the first two times said to Joker with a smile on his face. "Thank you, Mr. Jeff Moreau. You can stay right there while Captain Anderson steps forward."

Captain Anderson had already started walking over to stand next to Joker as he said before the female member of the defense counsel for said anything to him, "My name is Captain David Anderson of the Systems Alliance Military, madam. Now for the reason that the four of us are here, please, if you all do not mind."

The female member of the defense counsel immediately says to the male member, "Captain Anderson does have a very good point, Chairman Rivers."

The male member of the defense counsel simply says to Captain Anderson and the rest of us, "My name is Chairman Jason Rivers of the Systems Alliance Military and I have asked you four to come here today for a very important reason. I will let Captain Anderson show you three your surprise over at the shipyard."

Both Taylor and Elizabeth Smith looked at each other with puzzled looks on their faces as Captain Anderson walked over to them with Joker following him very closely. They looked up at him in silence as he opened the double doors to the council chambers as he headed over to the elevator. Captain Anderson pushed the button to call the elevator as he looked over to see the Smith twins talking to Joker about something and he very quickly said to the three of them, "What you about to see is going to be your ship, you three and I am going to be its captain, I might as well add. Get into the elevator, please, by the way."

The three of them got into the elevator with Captain Anderson who pushed the 1st-floor button as Joker asked him the following question, "What is the ship's name going to be, Captain Anderson?"

That got Captain Anderson to simply answer Joker's question by saying, "That is up to you and the Smith twins, Joker. But please wait until you see her, all right."

Fifteen minutes later at the shipyard, Taylor said as she saw the ship for the first time as she signed to Elizabeth, "Oh, my god. She is so beautiful, guys. Do you agree with me there, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth took a look at the ship as she signed as she spoke the following words, "Yes, I most definitely agree with you, Taylor. What do you think, Joker?"

Joker was staring at the ship with a look of awe on his face as he signed and spoke the following words in agreement to both Taylor and Elizabeth's words, "You are both correct, girls. I think I already have a name for her, by the way."

Captain Anderson was the person who asked Joker the question, "What is the name, Joker?"

Joker immediately answered by simply saying, "The Normandy SR1."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: The next chapter will be titled Finding the Beacon which will be based on the mission of the same name from Mass Effect. Both Taylor and Elizabeth will be a part of the ground team under orders from Captain Anderson. The chapter will start on the Normandy SR1 with Joker and Commander Shepard's conversation and end with the beacon on Eden Prime exploding and knocking out Commander Shepard.**


End file.
